Black Sun
Black Sun was a robot built by Primeval for Orc's Wars 1 & 2. Design Black Sun was an invertible wedge-shaped robot inspired by Robot Wars competitor Carbide coloured black and yellow, with the weapon being a horizontal bar spinner originally using wedgelets for damage in OW1 before switching to beater bars in OW2. The robot was relatively fast and capable of doing damage however the original weapon was fragile and prone to breaking while the Volume 2 version was weak to vertical spinners. Series History Series 1 After qualifying, Black Sun made its debut in Heat G, facing the seeded Midnight Madd, along with Eld Fen and Dark Stinger. Black Sun initially attacked the seed, doing some minor damage before doing major damage to Dark Stinger, removing one of its wheels. Black Sun then proceeded to do more damage to Midnight Madd while Eld Fen was inactive, and despite Eld Fen eventually getting back into the fight, the judges chose to eliminate it, causing Black Sun and Midnight Madd to go through. In the second round, Black Sun faced eventual heat winner Tilt2. Black Sun was the initial aggressor however Tilt2's shell spinner decimated the weapon and front of Black Sun, with the weapon being completely removed from Black Sun. Despite this, Black Sun continued to try and be aggressive but the weapon of Tilt2 proved to be too powerful for Black Sun, as it was eliminated from Orc's Wars 1 after suffering too much damage. Series 2 In Qualifying, Black Sun faced Moment of Violence, Psycho and Babaulti. In a rather quick match Black Sun was targeted by Babaulti and was repeatedly flipped over by the machine's vertical spinner. However, Black Sun and Babaulti's fighting activated the pit and the two full-body spinners ended up pitting themselves, allowing Black Sun and Babaulti to qualify for Orc's Wars Series 2. After Qualifying however, TheOrcCorp had made a discovery that previous season's champion The Tinned Tuna was using stacked teeth, which was illegal by IRL standards, and thus the champ was stripped of its title. Following this, Primeval checked Black Sun Vol. 2 and found that he had used stacked beaters on the bot. Believing it to be unfair for his robot to qualify with these while the champ was being punished for it, he informed TheOrcCorp and Black Sun Vol. 2 was pulled out of Orc's Wars 2. Results *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Outside Orc's Wars Black Sun is set to compete in Mech Madness 3 after undergoing a complete rework, the robot now resembling popular Battlebots competitor Tombstone and featuring Typhoon teeth. The bot will compete alongside other Team Mesozoic entries including Brontothere. Trivia *Black Sun takes its name from the common RWBY ship of the same same between Sun & Blake. *Due to Primeval making TheOrcCorp aware of the stacked beaters issue, Black Sun is the only robot in Orc's Wars history to win its qualifier yet not compete in the series. *Tilt2's victory over Black Sun as well as performance of other robots of Primeval's against the shell spinner sparked a "rivalry" between Primeval and the Tilt series, as his robots were often drawn against the machine. Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots with equal wins and losses Category:Robots armed with Horizontal Spinners Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon